


La catedral abandonada

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Category: Anima: Beyond Fantasy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Magic-Users, One Shot, Original Character(s), Roleplay Logs, Telepathy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ornstein, un caballero caído de gracia, Tyler, un herrero mudo, Ferell, un aventurero con dones sobrenaturales, y Schön, un arquero huérfano, forman un peculiar grupo de aventureros unidos por el destino. En esta ocasión, el azar los ha llevado a las ruinas de una catedral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La catedral abandonada

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la conversión a relato de la primera andadura de mi grupo de rol con el juego "Anima: Beyond Fantasy". El objetivo era familiarizarnos con el sistema de juego y con nuestros nuevos personajes. 
> 
> Este relato está fuera de continuidad dentro de lo que son los diferentes arcos argumentales que estamos jugando, como toda prueba de sistema que hacemos.

  El atardecer teñía de rojo y ámbar el cielo, perfilando la catedral abandonada y dotándola de una atmósfera lúgubre. Desde su aventajada posición, apostado en las ramas más altas de uno de los árboles del pequeño bosque que daba al edificio, Schön vigilaba la zona, como le habían pedido sus compañeros. Incluso dejado como estaba, sin el ferviente cuidado de la orden eclesiástica, se podía ver por su tamaño y las dimensiones del cementerio que descansaba al este cómo había sido el centro eclesiástico de los pueblos de los alrededores. Ahora las malas hierbas y las hiedras profanaban la tierra sagrada en la que centenares de almas creyentes dormían el Sueño Eterno.

  En el interior del edificio, tres personas se movían despacio por el anteriormente lujoso edificio de la Iglesia. Donde antes colgaban bellos tapices de figuras religiosas y pasajes de las Sagradas Escrituras ahora se veían paredes desnudas y semiderruídas; los bancos de madera habían sido pasto de la carcoma; y las figuras religiosas, desprovistas de cualquier decoración que pudiera tener un mínimo valor. Los tres se movían con cuidado, su instinto les decía que algo no estaba bien allí. Tyler había pasado mucho tiempo obsesionado con monitorizar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor como para ignorar una señal de alerta. Confiaba en su instinto; le había salvado la vida más de una vez, así que reunió todas sus habilidades mentales y barrió la catedral y sus alrededores con su telekinesis, buscando y captando movimientos en la cercanía. La vida nocturna en el bosque empezaba a despertarse, pero ignoró lo que provenía de allí. Le interesó más el movimiento que captó delante del grupo, a unos diez metros, más allá de una puerta cerrada de madera. Parecían cuerpos de tamaño mediano, pero no pudo detectar nada más. Intentó escanear la zona en busca de mentes activas, por si los dos cuerpos que había detectado eran animales salvajes, pero su concentración le falló y no pudo usar sus dones telepáticos. Su gesto, ya de por sí arisco, se agravó. Chasqueó los dedos, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros, y signó su descubrimiento.

—“ Dos figuras 10 metros delante. Cuidado”.

  Sus dos compañeros lo miraron con cara de no entender nada. Tyler suspiró frustrado y volvió a signar lo mismo, esta vez más lentamente y gesticulando más, como si eso ayudara a alguien que no sabe lengua de signos a entender lo que estaba diciendo. Lo repitió una tercera vez, y por fin se iluminaron los ojos de uno de ellos en señal de comprensión, que lo comunicó en voz alta al otro.

— Parece que hay dos personas ahí delante, a unos diez metros. Aconseja ir con cuidado —el joven Ferell retrocedió un par de metros, ahora que alguien había verificado que las sospechas de todos eran fundadas.

  Ornstein asintió, agarró su lanza con las dos manos y se acercó con cuidado en la dirección que Tyler había señalado, hacia la puerta. El tintineo de su armadura fue casi imperceptible.

  Conforme se iba acercando a la puerta fue viendo que estaba atorada. Miró un momento hacia atrás, a sus dos compañeros, y siguió su avance. Ferell había empezado a conjurar a una de sus criaturas —ánimas, las llamaba— preparándose para lo que pudiera pasar. Cuando Ornstein estuvo delante de la puerta, asió la lanza con una mano y golpeó la madera con un golpe contundente. La puerta cedió y se abrió, rompiendo con el chirrido de sus goznes el silencio que cubría la catedral.

  Schön, que seguía ojo avizor, decidió unirse al resto al ver que algo sucedía en la catedral. El exterior estaba tranquilo, así que no hacía nada de provecho allí, y parecía que el resto le podrían necesitar. Desde donde estaba no había podido ver lo que Tyler había dicho, y su oído no era lo suficientemente fino como para haber escuchado a Ferell, así que bajó de un ágil salto al suelo y con una rápida carrera se unió al conjurador para que le pusiera al día. Ferell le repitió a Schön la advertencia de Tyler.

  Los ojos de Ornstein tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra que cubría lo que había más allá de la puerta. Cuando por fin lo hicieron vislumbró una escalera de caracol que descendía hasta verse engullida por la oscuridad. Estaba a punto de decir que no veía nada a sus compañeros cuando dos seres espectrales se materializaron delante de él. Compuestos enteramente de sombra y oscuridad, los pozos negros donde debían estar sus caras se volvieron hacia el hombre, que volvió a asir con las dos manos su lanza, preparado. Sin embargo, en un parpadeo, los seres se desvanecieron en el aire, como si jamás hubieran estado allí. Ornstein buscó a su alrededor, pero cuando uno de los seres atacó no lo pudo ver venir. De la nada se materializó una garra oscura que le cruzó por la espalda todo el cuerpo hasta salir por el pecho. Ornstein sintió el toque gélido del ser por todas sus entrañas, atenazando con un frío sobrenatural su corazón. El ser que lo había atacado se materializó por completo, dejándose ver ahora que su golpe había dañado al humano. Extrajo su garra intangible del guerrero, que seguía paralizado por el ataque. El otro ser se materializó a unos metros de donde había desaparecido, delante de Tyler. Golpeó con su garra al humano, esperando que el efecto fuera el mismo, pero el ataque no pareció afectar al mentalista de la misma forma en que había golpeado al guerrero. Tyler sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió de arriba a abajo, pero se sacudió la sensación de encima y volcó toda su atención en los dos seres que les atacaban.

  Conforme el Sol descendía por el horizonte, la oscuridad tomaba el edificio, engulléndolo, y los seres parecían más corpóreos, más sólidos de alguna forma. Fue entonces cuando Ferell cayó en lo que eran.

— ¡Son sombras! Entes de otro plano que se deslizan por la oscuridad del nuestro.

— Excelente clase de ocultismo, señorito convocador. ¿Algo que nos sea de utilidad, por favor? —Schön tenía una flecha preparada en su arco, apuntando a la sombra que Tyler tenía delante.

— Reflejo... —Ferell tardó unos segundos en contestar, mientra se concentraba en recordar lo que sabía de esos seres—. Le tienen miedo a su reflejo y a la luz. Y no pueden vivir si no hay ninguna sombra en la que anclarse.

Schön chasqueó la lengua.

— Lástima que no sea mediodía. Nos vendría bien una hora sin sombra.

  La chanza de Schön cayó en oídos sordos: Ferell estaba dando órdenes a su ánima, Thorek, una criatura de piedra y roca de más de dos metros, que se puso delante de su convocador en actitud protectora.

  Frustrado, Schön liberó su mano y la flecha que sujetaba salió disparada, silbante, y cruzó la distancia hacia su objetivo en un parpadeo, acertando en el pecho de la sombra que había atacado al mentalista... y pasando a través de ella como si no tuviera cuerpo. El explorador contuvo un exabrupto, mientras evaluaba sus opciones. Por si acaso, sacó otra flecha de su carcaj y la dispuso en su arco, apuntando esta vez a la cabeza del ser, y esperó.

  Tyler intentó conectar con la mente de los seres con la intención de manipularlas, engañarlos mediante una ilusión mental. Si le salía bien, podría hacer que se volvieran el uno contra el otro el tiempo suficiente para reagruparse. Sus mentes eran extrañas, no podía percibirlas con claridad, parecía que estuviera intentando coger humo con las manos. La sombra que estaba enfrentada a Ornstein había logrado esquivar su poder, pero la que le había atacado a él le fue por alguna razón más accesible. Alterando la percepción de la sombra, Tyler le hizo creer que la otra sombra era uno de ellos, y ocultó a sus compañeros y a sí mismo de su vista. De esta manera, se habían vuelto imperceptibles a los sentidos de la sombra, y si tenía suerte conseguiría que se atacaran entre ellas. Sin embargo, la ilusión se rompería si alguien atacaba a la sombra, por lo que Tyler signó a sus compañeros.

—” Sombra delante mio nosotros ver no. Sombra golpear no.”

  Esta vez Ferell y Schön lo entendieron a la primera.

  La sombra cercana a Tyler se fue acercando a la otra sombra, tentativamente, evaluándola, mientras Ornstein conseguía esquivar un nuevo ataque de la que tenía encima.

— ¡Fuego! —gritó de repente Ferell—. Las sombras son débiles al fuego. Si lográramos encender una hoguera...

— O si tuviéramos un dragón de bolsillo... ¿No tendrás tú uno a tu disposición, verdad? —Schön apuntaba ahora a la sombra que se enfrentaba a Ornstein.

— N... no. No, por desgracia —el conjurador dejó caer la mirada al suelo.

— Perfecto. Voy a morir en una iglesia abandonada. Al menos estoy en tierra santa...

  La sombra bajo la ilusión de Tyler había alcanzado a la otra, y antes de que ésta pudiera hacer nada recibió un ataque, que prácticamente no tuvo efecto. Enfadada por el ataque de su propia compañera, la sombra dejó al guerrero y le asestó un zarpazo a la sombra engañada. El dolor del golpe rompió la ilusión, y ambas sombras se volvieron hacia Tyler. Ornstein, aprovechando que su atacante le había dado un respiro, se apartó de las sombras hacia una de las paredes del edificio y buscó a su alrededor algo que pudiera usar para prender fuego o que hiciera las veces de espejo improvisado. Sin embargo, la escasa iluminación de la zona le impedía ver nada útil. Desde donde estaba pudo escuchar el murmullo de Ferell, que estaba aprovechando esos momentos que habían ganado para intentar algo con sus habilidades.

  El convocador decidió tentar a la suerte intentando controlar a una de las sombras. El ritual requería algo más de tiempo del que disponían, pero se arriesgó igual: la situación empezaba a ser demasiado peligrosa para su gusto. Con su ánima Thorek, Schön y Ornstein incapaces de dañar a las sombras, sólo él y Tyler podían hacer alguna cosa, y el convocador sentía la responsabilidad de tomar el control de la situación. Al fin y al cabo, él era el experto en criaturas de otros planos. Improvisó en unos segundos el ritual de control, pero las prisas le impidieron concentrarse lo suficiente y el ritual falló. Sintió cómo su magia se debilitaba un momento. Thorek, captando el momento de flaqueza de su convocador, lo asió para evitar que cayera. El conjurador lo agradeció con una sonrisa, pero se recuperó en seguida.

  Schön miraba a su alrededor frenéticamente, buscando como lo había hecho Ornstein. Bajo el pedestal que soportaba una escultura de María Magdalena descubrió al menos una docena de cirios. Devolvió la flecha al carcaj y tras colocarse el arco al hombro cruzó la distancia que lo separaba del tesoro recién descubierto en un suspiro. Sacó una piedra de sílex y una roca de pirita que llevaba en su mochila y las chocó con fuerza hasta que consiguió prender la mecha de uno de los cirios. Con la llama del primero encendió el resto, hasta tener una docena colocada a su alrededor en un semicírculo de dudosa protección contra la oscuridad.

— Bien, bien, una cosa menos. Aunque dudo que sirva de mucho...

  Ornstein abandonó su búsqueda infructuosa, y viendo que el explorador había conseguido encontrar unos pocos cirios y encenderlos, fue a su encuentro. Mientras tanto, Tyler decidió que sería más productivo atacar el problema que se le presentaba delante por partes y, en lugar de intentar manipular a ambas sombras a la vez, optó por ir de una en una. Reunió todo su poder mental, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y presionó contra la conciencia de una de las sombras, luchando contra su resistencia psíquica con toda su fuerza de voluntad. La presión duró un latido que al mentalista le pareció eterno, hasta que notó cómo su presión rompía las barreras mentales de la sombra y su mente obtenía dominio sobre el ser. Tyler soltó el aire en un soplido constante, relajando la tensión de su cuerpo, y le dio una orden que no pondría a nadie en peligro ni haría tambalear su control sobre ella:

«A dormir», mandó Tyler a la mente de la sombra, sin poder evitar una sonrisa engreída.

  El grupo vio cómo, sin saber por qué, una de las sombras se retiraba por donde había venido, cruzando la puerta y descendiendo por la escalera hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Todos miraron a Tyler, que se encogió de hombros. Tardaría demasiado en hacerles entender por gestos lo que había pasado. Lo importante es que una ya no les molestaría más, y eso lo habían comprendido sin necesidad de decir nada.

  Motivado por el aparente cambio de tornas de la situación, Ornstein asió uno de los cirios con una mano y, sujetando firmemente la lanza con la otra, se lanzó hacia la sombra. Sin embargo, la llama del cirio no era suficiente para tener ningún efecto sobre el ser, que contraatacó clavando su garra incorpórea en el guerrero. De nuevo Ornstein sintió un frío arrebatador que le encogió las entrañas; casi podría jurar que su corazón dejó de latir durante un instante. Esta vez el frío caló sus huesos y fuertes temblores lo sacudieron, obligándole a dejar caer el cirio, que se apagó y rodó por el suelo del centro de la catedral. Schön, alarmado al ver lo que acababa de suceder, agarró una de sus posesiones más preciadas, un modesto abrigo, lo restregó con la poca yesca que llevaba en su bolsa, y le prendió fuego. La yesca no tardó en arder y consumir el abrigo, formando una bola de fuego que el explorador rápidamente acercó al banco más próximo al guerrero y la sombra, esperando que fuera suficiente para que la madera ardiera. Y lo fue, el aire de la catedral empezó a llenarse del crujido y el olor de la madera ardiendo.

  Ferell notó cómo sus rodillas empezaban a fallarle. Si había algo que le daba miedo, era el fuego. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si al no verlo desapareciera, pero el horrible ruido de las llamas lamiendo la madera y el hedor de ceniza le saturaban los sentidos. Se encogió, sintiendo arder su piel, y un sudor frío perló su frente. El convocador sacudió la cabeza, luchando por no dejarse llevar por su fobia, y ordenó a Thorek que cogiera el banco ardiendo y lo acercara aún más a la sombra, mientras Ornstein la mantenía distraída.

Tyler volvió a arremeter contra la mente de la sombra, suponiendo que si antes había sido un blanco fácil de sus ilusiones, ahora podría volver a engañarla igual. Lanzó sus poderes mentales contra la conciencia de la sombra, pero de nuevo no logró hacer contacto. La mente de la sombra volvía a parecer tan intangible como su cuerpo, más allá de sus habilidades.

  Ferell, que había retrocedido un par de pasos, manteniéndose tan alejado como podía del banco en llamas, tenía que hacer algo para terminar con esa situación y salir de allí lo antes posible. Le costaba respirar, como si sus pulmones estuvieran totalmente obstruidos por los humos del fuego, y todo su cuerpo le picaba. Se frotaba constantemente las manos, esperando que en algún momento se llenaran de llagas y quemaduras que lo consumirían y lo arrastrarían a un mundo de dolor del que no podría volver jamás. Tenía que salir de allí, y tenía que hacerlo ya, antes de que todas sus visiones, antes de que todos sus miedos, se tornaran realidad. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, luchando por acallar la vocecita que le poblaba la mente de visiones horribles, y cuando estuvo preparado miró a la criatura con determinación.

— Esto termina aquí y ahora. ¡Fuera!

  Levantó la mano, murmuró un conjuro, y un círculo de luz negra apareció en el suelo. Ornstein se apartó de un salto, el aviso de Ferell dándole el tiempo justo para no ser atrapado por la magia. La sombra se volvió hacia Ferell, mirándole con su rostro inexistente, su silueta desdibujándose en jirones de niebla oscura. El círculo brilló con más fuerza, y una columna de oscuridad salió disparada hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en lo más alto. Cuando por fin la columna desapareció y el círculo se apagó, la sombra ya no estaba.

— Pero, ¿qué...? —Ornstein miró a Ferell con el ceño fruncido, sin entender lo que había pasado.

— Ya está —las piernas de Ferell cedieron, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Aunque agotado por el esfuerzo de su conjuro y su lucha interior, no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente—. La he desconvocado. Ha vuelto a su plano. Ya está.

  Tyler arqueó las cejas en modo de sorpresa, encontrando un nuevo respeto por el conjurador y sus habilidades.

— Y yo quemando un abrigo para nada. Podrías haberlo hecho antes, ¿sabes? —Schön se volvió hacia el montón ardiente de piel, pelo y cenizas que había sido su prenda—. Era un buen abrigo. El mejor que cualquiera pudiera desear... —negó con la cabeza, visiblemente apesadumbrado. El resto intercambió una mirada interrogante—. Y ahora, ¿qué?

 


End file.
